Être ou ne pas être
by Tenshi Kamato
Summary: To be or not to be, that is the question. Inspiré par Shakespeare, mais très loin d'Hamlet. Voici, "Être ou ne pas être..."


_Auteur :__ Arsenic-chan, qui d'autre ?_

_Genre :__ OS/Shonnen Ai/… Heu… Réflexion ?_

_Pairing__ :__ NaruSasu ou inversement. Ici, rien n'est défini…_

_Disclaimer__ :__ Si les personnages étaient à moi, je n'aurais pas besoin de mettre des crédits… ! _

_Et la phrase « To be or not to be… » étant connue de tous, inutile de le préciser…_

_Note :__ Ce petit OS m'a été inspiré le jour où une pensée profonde m'est tombée dessus. Si, si, ça m'arrive aussi ! Merci à Oo-chan pour avoir trouvé le sujet à développer ! Je te n'aime ! Et c'est un POV de Naruto ! =)_

_**Être ou ne pas être…**_

_« To be or not to be, that is the question."_

_**William Shakespeare, Hamlet.**_

Être ou ne pas être, telle est la question. Une éternelle question qui nous tourmente et nous obsède. Shakespeare avait raison. La Vie nous impose constamment des choix difficiles.

Être ou ne pas être un ninja, telle est **ma** question.

Je suis né et j'ai été formé pour être un shinobi. Un ninja, un soldat, un guerrier… un tueur. Les émotions nous sont interdites. Je ne dois penser qu'à la maitrise de moi-même et à l'esprit d'équipe. **L'esprit d'équipe**. Cette expression qui me fait doucement rigoler. Avoir l'esprit d'équipe, mais sans amitié. Est-ce possible ? Je ne crois pas, non. Nous devons bannir toutes les émotions que nous pouvons ressentir. Même l'amour. L'amour… Une douce promesse que nous n'atteindront jamais.

Deux solutions s'offrent aux ninjas. Nous pouvons aimer, nous en avons la capacité psychique. Mais la barrière que l'on a dressée pour nous pendant notre entraînement nous empêche d'accéder à cet amour qui pourtant, nous tend les bras. Et nous nous renfermons sur nous-mêmes, désespérés de ne pouvoir avouer ce qui nous ronge… La deuxième option est de tomber amoureux et de l'assumer. Mais bien peu de ninjas en sont capables... Et ces quelques privilégiés ne l'avoueront jamais, par peur de faire souffrir leur aimé. Un ninja doit être prêt à mourir n'importe quand. Nous le savions quand nous avons choisi cette voie. Mais si j'avais su que l'amour que j'éprouve était aussi puissant, je me demande si j'aurais accepté d'annihiler mes sentiments… Je pense que oui. Juste pour pouvoir te rencontrer, j'aurai quand même choisi cette route…

Je t'aime. Je peux me l'avouer sans honte. Après tout, notre relation a toujours été un peu ambiguë…Mais te l'avouer à toi… je ne m'en sens pas capable. Et je me demande si je serai un jour prêt à te le dire…

Être ou ne pas être un ninja, telle est ma question.

Alors que faire ? Que choisir ? Qui écouter ? Mon cœur, ou ma raison ? Je suis ninja. Je suis habitué à souffrir en silence. Souffrir est mon quotidien. Mais lorsque je te vois… Cette souffrance devient insupportable. Elle me brûle, me consume de l'intérieur. J'ai l'impression de mourir, chaque jour un peu plus… Et tu ne vois rien… Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. C'est moi qui dissimule si bien mes sentiments. Je suis le seul à blâmer…

Être ou ne pas être un ninja, telle est ma question.

Nous sommes seuls. Tous les deux. Et je voudrais pouvoir te le dire. Je voudrais pouvoir de l'avouer. Je t'aime. Deux mots. Deux mots qui font basculer une vie. Deux mots qui me sont interdits. Mais les interdis sont faits pour être bravés. Alors je me décide. J'inspire et je t'appelle doucement. Tu te tourne vers moi et en voyant mon visage décidé, tu me demande :

- Naruto… Ça va ?

- …

Je ne peux pas te répondre. Si je dis un mot, tout mon courage va disparaître. Alors je me contente de dire ces deux mots qui me rongent. Ces deux mots tellement traîtres. Ces deux mots porteurs d'espoir. Ces deux mots destructeurs.

- Sasuke… Je t'aime…

- …

Voila. Je l'ai dit. Tu ne me réponds pas. Je suppose que toi, tu fais partie de la première catégorie. Jamais tu ne t'avoueras que tu aimes quelqu'un. Et surtout pas moi, porteur du Démon Renard. Mais je vois dans tes yeux qu'un déclic c'est effectué en toi. Tu t'approches de moi, sans rien dire. Le visage aussi impassible que d'habitude, comme si je n'avais jamais rien dit. Deux mots… Deux mots auront suffit à ruiner ma vie entière…

- Naruto…

- …

Je lève les yeux vers toi. J'ignore encore ta réponse, mais étonnamment, je garde espoir. Je garde en moi cette flamme que personne d'autre que toi ne peut éteindre. Je te vois ouvrir la bouche pour parler…

- Naruto… Je t'aime…

- …

Je t'aime… Ces deux mots résonnent. Ces deux mots qui me rongent. Ces deux mots tellement traîtres. Ces deux mots porteurs d'espoir. Ces deux mots destructeurs. Ces deux mots qui me sont destinés. A moi. Rien qu'a moi. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'oublie tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir. En moi ne résonne que ces deux mots magnifiques…

Tu penches la tête vers moi et tu pose tes lèvres sur les miennes, les caressant doucement du bout de la langue. Guidé par un instinct encore inconnu, j'entrouvre les lèvres. Tu glisse habilement ta langue dans ma bouche et commence alors un ballet sensuel. Chacun voulant avoir le dessus sur l'autre, mais sans pour autant se faire violence.

Cet instant de bonheur me sembla durer une éternité. Et alors que tu t'écartes lentement de moi, je vois pour la première fois, un sourire sincère illuminer ton visage.

Être ou ne pas être un ninja, telle est ma question.

Maintenant que j'ai fait cet aveu à Sasuke, ma vie de ninja me semble insignifiante. Devenir Hokage ? Si je le deviens sans Sasuke, je n'y vois plus aucun intérêt. Je veux vivre avec lui à mes côtés. En un instant, il est devenu ma seule priorité. Et je vois dans ses yeux noirs si beaux qu'il pense à la même chose. Deux mots auront suffit à faire basculer ma vie.

Être ou ne pas être, Vivre ou ne pas vivre, telle est la question. J'ai choisi la première option. J'ai choisi de vivre, j'ai choisi d'aimer…

…

Et vous ?

---------------------------------------

_THE END_

---------------------------------------

La parole est à l'auteur !

Arsenic : …

Oo-chan : …

Naruto : …Elles… Elles ne parlent… pas !!!

Sasuke : … Je le vois bien ! Il vous arrive quoi, les tarées ???

Arsenic : … Je cogite.

Sasuke : Ha bon ? T'a un cerveau suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir faire ça, toi ?

Arsenic : …

Sasuke : … Ok… Et l'autre folle ?

Oo-chan : … Je réfléchis au sens profond de ce One-Shot…

Naruto : Et alors… ?

Oo-chan *souris avec compassion* : Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand !

Naruto : Maieuh ! *boude*

Arsenic : Et vous ? Qu'en dites-vous ?


End file.
